narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shikaru Sarutobi
Shikaru Sarutobi (しかるSHI-kah-roo) is a genin of Konohagakure on Team Shemoa and teammates with Nakami and Baioretta. He is a quiet and shy ninja who is skilled in water and fire ninjutsu, as well as bukijutsu. He is the only child of Ama Sarutobi. Background Shikaru grew up as an only child with his mother, Ama Sarutobi. Had his father not been killed in the Third Ninja War, he would've been there with Shikaru as he grew up, and perhaps made him more outgoing and confident. Nonetheless, he had a happy childhood. He became shy around anyone except his mom, which turned into a problem as he never then spoke to anyone he didn't know well. The only people he has ever spoken to are his closest people, which are his mother and Nakami. He became friends with Nakami at the age of 8 when he first enrolled in Konoha's Academy. As he entered the Academy, he realized that everyone he happened to meet wanted to talk, so he tried his hardest to find a quiet place to take a break from the noise. The only spot was the very top corner of the classroom, where he found a spiky haired girl reading by herself. He sat right down, then wondered if she was going to say anything. He peered over at her curiously, observing her reaction. She glanced up at him slowly, then darted her eyes back down to the large red book she had in her lap. After a few more glances back up at Shikaru, she finally gave up and slumped back against the wall. He laughed to himself at her confusion over his presence, but quickly covered his mouth in shock. He'd never laughed in front of one of his peers before, especially one he'd met literally a minute ago. As he contemplated why this happened, Nakami watched his reaction to himself and smiled just the tiniest bit before turning back to read her book. After returning home from the Academy, he went and sat on the back steps by himself, wondering what happened today and if, for the first time, he'd made a friend. While he pondered and stared at the setting sun, his mother came and sat by him. He didn't acknowledge her appearance, which surprised her as he usually was so happy to see her. She turned to face him. His face was still turned towards the sunset, a distant and calm expression on his face. He smiled to himself, larger than he had in a while, then hugged his mother tightly, warmly. She hugged him right back, glad to see her favorite little boy so content. After he graduated from the Academy, he was promoted to Genin and put on Team Shemoa, along with Baioretta and Nakami, led by Shemoa Nara. He lost his voice yet again on this team, as he wasn't familiar enough with them to share anything. This irritated Nakami, as she had liked it when he talked to her before. This led to her being more prone to over the top reactions to him, as he never spoke to her and she hoped he would if she did. He only spoke to her in private after that point. He hangs out with Nakami when they don't have a mission, occasionally practicing with the other. He doesn't usually hang out with Baioretta as she used to bully him at the Academy. He admires his squad leader for his skill, but never openly admits it to him. Personality Shikaru, by nature, is quiet and reserved. He dislikes having to converse loudly, which is hard for him when almost everyone else his age is outgoing and noisy. Because of that, he never joined his peer group socially, so he has horrible speaking ability. He shrugs or does other body language instead of actually answering verbally, which leads to him often being misunderstood and dragged into unpleasant situations. He is not easily shaken from his silence, but will show more emotion when he is around Nakami and his mother (anger, sadness, happiness, nervousness, etc.) He has been known to experience bullying due to his silence, which was one of the reasons Nakami became his close friend. Her protective nature towards him shielded him from potential threats at the Academy, as well as provided him with some social experience with a peer. She has always encouraged him to stand up for himself, but has so far made little impact on his quiet personality. Both are very grateful for this friendship, however, not only for its advantages, but also because it is the only real connection either of them have to a peer. Appearance Shikaru wears the same basic color pattern in his clothing: red and blue. In his Academy days, he wore a red t-shirt and blue shorts with red lining, along with blue ninja sandals. Now, he wears wrappings fastened across his lower legs, along with a beige kimono that has a blue lining. Genetically, he has his mother's orange eyes and single bang of offset hair, as well as her middle part. He inherited his father's hair and skin color, as well as his fold in his bang. His hair is chin-length and spiky at the ends, a combination of his father's hair type and mother's style. Abilities Ninjutsu Shikaru has a natural affinity for water, so his main powerful jutsu is water style. He was taught Water Wall by his mother, as she learned it when she was a kunoichi and became skilled with it, as she also had water chakra nature. He was taught one other jutsu that the Sarutobi clan utilizes, the Great Flame Technique. It is similar to the Uchiha Clan's. Along with these special jutsus, Shikaru knows basic Genin jutsu, such as Substitution Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu and Clone Jutsu. He uses his special jutsus as a final attack. In the future, he will likely begin learning more Hiden jutsu. Bukijutsu He carries with him a pouch for both shuriken and kunai on the back of his shorts, as these are his primary weapons in battle. He uses them as deflection against enemy attacks and as a way to pin down or distract enemies he plans to attack. He has excellent accuracy with his weapons, as he spends quite a bit of time doing target practice. Taijutsu Shikaru has basic taijutsu ability, but is more ninjutsu focused. He throws regular punches to temporarily stun enemies, or kicks them to make them more vunlerable to a ninjutsu or bukijutsu attack. He also uses taijutsu as a way to test an opponent's strength. He tends to avoid it in a full out battle, however, as he is much more adept in other fighting styles. Status Part I Academy Graduation Shikaru first makes an appearance at the Academy during Naruto's failed jutsu attempts in front of the whole class. He took little note of his behavior, and continues to hide with Nakami at the back of class while she reads her book. He waits at the back of the line for performing his ninjutsu test because Nakami told him about her surprise Earth jutsu she'll do as a joke. They hear kids laughing, and both look over to see Naruto's floppy clone on the ground. Nakami scowls and says, "He's already outdumbing me... Guess I'll save it for another day." Shikaru snickers quietly at this comment, but says nothing. He can't believe that idiot failed it for the third time, and he's actually trying, unlike Nakami. They continue through the process and both Nakami and Shikaru perform the Transformation and Clone Jutsu, although Nakami needed some help remembering how to do them (she never really pays close attention in class). The next day, both register as ninja, and receive their official gear. On the walk back home, Nakami asks if he wants to get something to eat. Shikaru shrugs, and Nakami follows up with suggesting barbecue. Although he is hesitant at first, he agrees, to make his friend happy. She grins wide, then pulls on his hand as they run through town. They get their seat at a booth, and Nakami starts to chow down. Shikaru takes one look at the meat, makes a small flinch, then rests his head on his arms on the table. Nakami, wondering why Shikaru wasn't eating, encourages him to try a piece or two. He sighs, then picks up a chopstick. Right as he was getting up the courage to try it, the door swings open and three kunoichi from the Academy waltz in. He's startled, dropping his meat back down on the grill, then hides his face from their view. Nakami, looking up from her meal, wonders why he's acting so shy all of a sudden. She turns to look outside the booth, then catches a glimpse at the group of girls. One appears to be the ring leader of the other two, as she was talking obnoxiously loud to the other two, all giggling and pointing at Shikaru's mild manner. They were the group of annoying kids that liked to pick on others behind their backs, and introverts like Shikaru were prime targets. Nakami stares at them for a moment, then she starts to growl in anger. She shoots up from the booth and shakes her fist at them. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOU OBNOXIOUS BRATS? YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, BETTER SAY IT TO OUR FACES, RIGHT SHIKARU?!" She flips her head around with a triumphant grin, positive that they could trash talk them out of the restaurant. To her dismay, his head was still buried in his hands. The group starts to laugh at them, then walks out after deciding they'd rather get ramen. Nakami shouts some more trashy words at them, then turns back to the table. She puts her hand on her hip and sighs deeply. "Look, Shikaru? I'm gonna be straight with you: you need to be able to tell people off. Being quiet and hiding your emotions isn't gonna help you, alright? You need to get a backbone, and quickly too. We're ninja starting tomorrow, so we gotta start going on missions and such, and---well..." Nakami looks up at the ceiling; she hated to talk to her best friend in such a harsh tone.. "You're not gonna be a good ninja if you can't be tough." She tilts her head back down to Shikaru. He hadn't changed his position. She shoots a smile at him and said, "You're gonna need to work on your camouflage jutsu if you wanna hide from me, you know!" She starts laughing, and only then did Shikaru expose his face. He smiles just the tiniest bit, then began looking at their bill. Nakami sits down again, glad to see her friend back to normal. The next day, Shikaru gets up early to make breakfast. He walks down the hall towards the kitchen, rubbing his eyes gently and yawning. He begins making two breakfast plates. His mother walks down shortly after he finishes. She thanks him for making breakfast, and he nods to her as he brings over his plate to the counter. "Big day, isn't it?" She says as she picks up her chopsticks. He pauses at the sink and looks at her, nodding. She smiles, then takes a helping from her plate. "I remember my graduation like it was yesterday..." She gazes off outside the window, and continues. "I was assigned to my squad, and I couldn't be happier. Do you know why, Shikaru?" She peeks back in his direction. He's washing off his dish, but doesn't say anything. "I met your dad." He stops, and turns to look at her. "It was really great for me, since I knew him from our clan and all. We hit it off right away. He was modest, I was careful. We paired up quite nicely." She smiles and chuckles a little to herself, then glances back over to him. Shikaru pauses after he finishes washing his plate, then walks over in her direction. She stretches out her arms to him, and he falls right in them. He feels her warmth, still fresh from her bed and full of warm food. He breathes in her sweet aroma, breathes out a grateful sigh. He wouldn't know what to do without his mom's comfort. Shikaru eventually slips out of her embrace, wanting to get himself ready to go. He goes to his room to get dressed, pausing in front of his mirror to adjust his ninja headband. It matched his kimono's lining and his shorts in color. He found it comforting to have his outfit so nicely coordinated. He walks back down to say farewell, then heads out for the Academy. At the entrance, he finds Nakami, ready to go with her protector tied across her forehead, dark pink hair strewn across the edges. Shikaru waves his hand to her, and she runs over to him. "Hey! Good morning!" She smiles brightly. "I can't wait to be a ninja! How about you? Aren't you excited?" She peeks at him curiously, waiting for his reaction. He nods, but says nothing. They both walk up to the building, then go to their classroom. All the other students buzz about who their teammates might be, but Shikaru and Nakami decide to sit by themselves on a table in the corner of the classroom, as usual. Nakami sighs, putting her elbow on her knee and head on her hand. "I didn't bring my book today because I thought it would get in the way of the ceremony. I do miss it, though..." She turns her head towards Shikaru, who sits cross-legged next to her, staring at the ground. Nakami groans to herself mentally, but she shouldn't be surprised. Shikaru has never been much of a talker, and today should be no exception. She'd just have to find some other means of entertainment. She looks around the room. They were in the top left corner, just by the door. She notices Sasuke Uchiha across the room from them. He's an introvert, just like Shikaru, but not someone she knows very well, apart from the fact that he's the class genius. Naruto sat at the same table, talking to Shikamaru, and Nakami jumps in surprise. She tugs on Shikaru's shirt and points in his direction. "Hey! Didn't Naruto flunk the exam? Why is he here?" Shikaru shrugs. Just as she was about to pester him further about this new topic of discussion, the door flies open behind them and Sakura and Ino burst into the classroom. Both are out of breath and agruing over who got there first. Nakami groans and leans on Shikaru's shoulder. He looks at her with confusion at first, but realizes what is causing her annoyance and returns to his neutral state. By this point, Shikaru understands that Nakami hates the girls of the class because their creepy obsession with Sasuke and proving themselves worthy of his love, which she finds "ridiculously dumb". He continues to stare at the ground while thinking this, but is snapped out of it by a loud shriek coming from the other side of the classroom. Sakura falls to the ground, and both of them peek over the crowd to take a look at what's happening. Both of their eyes widen. "IS SASUKE... K-KISSING NARUTO?!" Nakami jumps from the table to the ground to get a better look. Shikaru just stares in shocked silence. The group of girls start to beat up Naruto shortly after this event. After a short while, Iruka enters the room and everyone settles down. They sit at the back, hardly in view. Iruka starts by saying, "As of today, you all have become full-fledged Ninjas... However, you're still Genin. The tough part's still to come!" Shikaru glances over at Nakami to see her reaction. She stares at the teacher, confusion clearly present. Shikaru turns back around to look at the teacher, too. Iruka continues, "From here on, you'll be in a squad of three and carry out your missions under your Jonin teachers." Both tense, then whip their heads around to look at the other. Shikaru starts to panic, What will I do if I'm not in Nakami's squad? I'll be so lonely, I won't have anyone watching my back... I'm screwed! ''Nakami was also concerned about this, but didn't know what to do. Iruka sensei begins announcing the squads. They anxiously wait to hear their names. "Shikaru Sarutobi..." he announces. Shikaru's eyes widen and he grips the edge of the table. "Nakami Dorodo..." They both nearly jump from their seats in happiness. "And... Baioretta Taketori." They both freeze. They shake violently as they turn to face Iruka-sensei. "B-B-Baioretta...?" Baioretta Taketori, also known as the ring leader of Shikaru's group of bullies. Shikaru stares ahead of him, all of his joy draining from his body. ''This is the worst possible thing... I'm going to get murdered by her! Bell Test Shikaru is stunned into silence. He doesn't even talk to Nakami, who is outraged by the whole ordeal and even tried talking to Iruka-sensei to make him change the teams. She hadn't dropped the subject by the time they were walking back home. "I can't BELIEVE this! Out of all the people... Hey, are you listening?" She grabs his shoulder as she peers forward to look at his face. He continues to stare straight forward, and pick up the pace of his walk. She lets go and watches him walk away. Her eyes search over his figure, but she can tell there's no way she will get him to talk, at least for today. Hopefully he'll be ready to open up tomorrow, Nakami thinks to herself. She turns to walk onto her home's street. She walks slowly, head low in thought. At least I hope so... Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * "Shikaru" means to scold, while "Sarutobi" translates to ''monkey jump, ''so his name has a rough translation of "to scold foolish behavior". * Shikaru's favorite food is sashimi, and his least favorite food is barbecue, according to the databook. * He enjoys meditation, chores and training, especially target practice. * Nakami is the only person he chooses to spar with on off days. * simply press the little *----- icon next to the sign under Text appearance. Reference I drew all images myself, as to avoid copyright. You can find my Deviantart account at 3Circles for all Naruto related art I have done. Category:DRAFT